Future
by NeverBeenDarkMarked
Summary: Done for the Mirror of Erised Competition. Arthur is one of the lucky few who's dream becomes their furture :


Done for the Mirror of Erised Competition by lost in my design. I had Arthur Weasley and wanted to take him back to his school days, when he and Molly were in the first stages of love, but before they'd started going out or admitted their feelings to one another.

**Disclaimer: Don't own Harry Potter.**

* * *

><p>Arthur just wanted to escape. Why did the Gryffindor common room have to be so <em>noisy<em>? He couldn't hear himself think.

He wandered across the seventh floor and ended up just pacing. If only there was some place he could be alone with his thoughts. If only he could just sit somewhere and loose himself in thoughts and dreams, even sleep a little. He just wanted some peace and quiet.

Suddenly a door seemed to materialise on the wall opposite the tapestry of Barnabus the Barmy, the wall he'd been pacing along. Arthur approached it, trying to work out what had made it appear. When he came to no conclusion he pushed on the wood of the door and it opened.

Inside was a beautiful spacious room. There was a large soft looking bed in the centre and huge bookshelves, with beanbags and squishy chair beneath them. On the other side was a large, stone thing that he though was called a Pennive, or Pensive, he couldn't remember.

Then he shut the door and turned around. A huge mirror stood in the corner. Across the top were the words '_Erised stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyt on wohsi__'_.

After a few seconds of looking around he approached the mirror, hoping to work out what the inscription meant.

He saw himself reflected perfectly back, and then, suddenly, Molly Prewett stepped into the frame behind him.

"Molly!" Arthur said, pleased to see her, but when he turned she wasn't there. Staring back into the mirror for a long moment he was confused.

Molly was plainly there in the mirror, standing right behind him, but she wasn't _really_ there.

Then the mirror Molly did the most shocking thing. She leaned in, stood on tiptoes, and planted a kiss on his cheek.

Arthur flushed bright red, turning to where she could be standing for a second, but unable to keep his attention away from the mirror for long.

When he turned back, something seemed to have changed even more, as if he was growing older before his own eyes. Now he looked about twenty, and so did Molly. She also looked about six month pregnant, not that Arthur really knew how to gauge these things. She leaned in and kissed him again, and this time he turned to face her, so that she was kissing him directly on his lips.

Arthur found himself stuck there for the whole afternoon, and he wished with all his heart that what he saw would come true. What if this mirror was enchanted to show the future?

As soon as he thought this he broke his gaze and studied the room. Surely there'd be some way to find out. Then he noticed, in the middle of the floor, a dusty book that had almost certainly not been there before.

After picking it up and looking at it long and hard he found no title, so he opened it up and began to read.

It was a book _about _the mirror. The first sentence gave him all he needed to know.

_The Mirror of Erised is an enchanted mirror that shows you the deepest desire of your heart. _

Arthur paused right there, read the line over and over again and then, eyes tearing up, he slammed the book shut.

Right, of course it wasn't the future, since when would a girl like Molly really end up with a guy like him. Arthur sighed, watching the figures, who seemed so obviously in love, and drank in every feature of Molly's adoring face. Then he shook his head and turned away.

With all the courage he could muster, he decided to leave. It wouldn't help him to just sit here and watch the fake Molly, even if she seemed extremely life-like. With a last, wistful look at the mirror Arthur shut the door behind himself.

* * *

><p>About the room: It's the room of Requirement and looked like this because Arthur wanted a place to be alone and think. So the room gave him many aids in thinking alone, like a pensive and the mirror that it dragged from wherever it was at the time, and plenty of books of course. When he wanted to know about the Mirror the book appeared for him, that was just in case you were wondering :D<p>

Please review, especially if you're planning to fav this :)


End file.
